Freak
by james.hofstetter
Summary: End of Harry's third year, back at Privet drive with an unusually Angry Vernon, will Harry survive his latest beating, will Sirius come to Harry's aid, can he discover dumbledore & weasly manipulations and figure out his heritage, or will he die in a magical coma as Dumbledore's pawn FOREVER


**Freak**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following**

**Chapter 1**

**It is coming to the end of Harry's third year, freed Sirius from death and managed to actually find a family with him only to be sent back to number 4 Privet Drive while Sirius hides in fear. Once Harry got back to Privet Drive on his own mind you, as soon as he walked through the door, his 'Uncle' Vernon started belittling him, shouting at him and going mental, this was unusual behaviour even for him, he told him he would be living back in the cupboard for the summer and that if he even spoke a word he would regret it, that was before he started battering Harry, attempting to batter it out of him, Harry went down into the foetal position crying in pain in his head. Now he knew Vernon had gone insane, his eyes were silvery like something had been renewed. "THE IMPERIUS" harry thought to himself, and if he was right he needed to get out of here, but he couldn't move, literally, he was locked in the cupboard, battered, he could not feel his legs, he realised he was paralysed. With a quick croak, he shouted out**

**"DOBBY"**

**Dobby came, Dobby saw and Dobby vanished with Harry Potter the next second later, it was a little known fact but Harry Potter would never be seen at Number 4 Privet Drive again**

Sirius Black was angry, infact furious, he was no longer hiding with Buckbeak in a cave, he was currently sat in the office of his family account manager at Gringots, he had found out about Dumbledore and could not wait to press charges, Sirius also wanted to be free and take care of Harry and he knew he could do that with the full force of the family of Black, but he did not feel right, something had happened, something to do with Harry, not a few seconds more than he thought about Harry a house elf appeared with what looked like, Harry

"Sirius Black Sir, Master Harry called me, I am delivering him to you, his relatives did this to him, he needs the best care, the best care been goblins" said Dobby

" , please help my Godson, he is all I have, please save him, he can't die, not now, not now I have just found him, Dobby thank you so much for bringing him here, I am so grateful and the House of Black and Potter is indebted to you, name anything you want within reason and you can have it" Asked Sirius

"I would like to be a Potter elf that is all I wish for" responded Dobby

"I have called the healers, who have taken young Mr. Potter to the hospital wing where they discovered some horrific injuries, he has been hurt for several years and luckily thanks to several bouts of accidental magic he is no longer paralysed but is in a magical coma while he heals himself. He is lucky to be alive. Here at Gringots we believe child abuse is the greatest crime anyone could commit, especially on such a young individual, we would like your permission has his guardian to get the exact revenge on these so called relatives then trial them under the goblin nation" Smiled HurtTooth

"It shall be granted Dobby, you know the procedure, if you go commence with it, HurtTooth, thank you so much, without the goblin nation, Harry would most likely be dead. You are also indebted to House Black & Potter therefore you are free to take one piece of goblin made armour/material out of the black vaults, you may do as you wish to them cruel hearted, scum of a human being that Harry calls his relatives, make them pay for every last injury they gave him, I wish for you to send a letter of to House Malfoy, House Goyle, House Crabbe, House Parkinson, House Bulstrode & House Nott, threatening to call in all debts owed by them which will bankrupt them and also lose their political gain, they will lose their Lordships and suffer, unless they gain me a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot" Asked Sirius with black family magic swirling around him showing his anger and hatred towards those who did this to his godson,

"It shall be done Lord Black"

Harry was slowly recover, very slowly, but recovering none the less, he could feel his magic and mind and new that he would not wake for a while, at least a few weeks, he realised this was his worst beating yet, why did his Uncle repeatedly do this to him, oh yes that's right, because he is a freak. He did not know where he was but he knew it was not his cupboard, he remembered calling Dobby but after that he blacked out, the last faces he saw was Dobby's, Sirius' & a goblins so he presumed he was at Gringotts, he knew he was in some sort of hospital as he could feel the potions going down his throat each day but more importantly he felt a soul fragment lift from his brain, he had never experienced this before, it was a pain like no other, he felt as if a bit of dark and evil that resided in his brain had been removed, it seemed as if the connection between him and Lord Voldemort end, he finally knew what it felt like to be free for a while, he was going to enjoy these next few weeks of recovering as it would be a while before he could feel like this again, as soon as he woke up he would be back to the Dursleys doing his chores, and getting regular beating from his family, oh what he wouldn't give just to live in bliss like this for the rest of his life.

**So everyone what did you think to my new story? Is it good? Let me know :)**

**Please if anyone would like to Beta read for this story I would love to have one as I need it haha. Thank you.**

**What will happen next? Leave your ideas in a review for me please and thank you :)**


End file.
